world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Taylor Kornhoff
Taylor Kornhoff was a racer on the Aqua Turbo team in the 2014 World Race Series. He eventually won the World Race for his team and possibly won World Race Extreme. In this series Taylor drove a car called “Slingshot”. He made 1st in all races in 2014 and almost all in 2015, where he got 2nd in part 1 and possibly 1st in part 2. After the WRS' stop-motion era ended, his luck seems to have mostly ran out. ]] World Race 2015 In World Race 2015, Taylor Kornhoff becomes leader of The Streakers team due to his performance in the 2014 series. In this race he drives a car called "Iridium" and took 2nd place, behind Nimsy Corea. Wisconsin Specials Main Article:Wisconsin Specials In the first Wisconsin Special you can see a "Taylor Kornhoff Jr." from the future, driving a White and Blue 1950's Lincoln. Officially, they are not the same character. However, in Wisconsin Special 2 the real Taylor Kornhoff does actually appear. He seems to have bought a new car, a blue Camaro. World Race 2015: Part 2 By October 2015, Taylor drives a "Freightliner Semi Truck" and still drives for The Streakers. He faces Nimsy Corea once again and ties the race and it is up to the viewers if he or Nimsy won the race. Voting has been completed and based on popular opinion it was Corea that won WRS 2015: Part 2. However, this result is unofficial so the winner is still unclear in canon. He is sponsored by Swift Transportation, which is a regional American trucking company. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Taylor Kornhoff re-appears in World Race Series 2016, driving a Chevy SS stock car sponsored by the WRS 2016 itself. In the race he drove extremely erratically and aggressively. Apparently enough to be asked after the race if he was drunk. He drove hard though, taking 12th in the end. Unfortunately, this placement was not good enough to get top 5. He seems to have lost his touch he once had and made a rather disappointing position compared to his 2014 and 2015 placings. Driver Gallery asdfsdfff.PNG|At race start sdfgdfgdfsdfg.PNG|Taylor slamming the brakes to turn on Lap 2 dfsgdfgdfg.PNG|Smashing into the trackside tires dsfasdfsfdfgds.PNG sdffgasfasf.PNG|Attacking the track viviandies.PNG|Spinning Vivian out DAYTO.PNG|Taylor on the oval fgdsfgdgf.PNG|His car suffering from major damage by lap 5 dfgdsgdfgdgfdsfg.PNG|Taylor's car being prepared before the race begins World Race 2017 (Trailer) Three racers were named in the World Race Series 2017 trailer, being famous WRS driver Nimsy Corea along with two drivers who didn't even end up competing, "Neal Idnani" and "Ashley Templar". Among these in the trailer were not Taylor but instead he appeared in the trailer uncredited, with his initials appearing on a Mclaren 650S. In fact, during the series he never drove the car, making this a very odd occasion. tk2.PNG|A close up of the initials branded on the vehicle tk1.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim Taylor drives a 1954 Chevrolet Corvette in the first race of WRS 2017 and drives even more aggressive than usual, completely wrecking Dalton Foster. Unfortunately, because of this crash he loses 1st place to Nimsy Corea. He ends up claiming 2nd place, which still qualifies him for Leg 2. Gallery corvie.PNG|Taylor runs off the track at race start. redboi.PNG|He overtakes Nimsy for 2nd place on the first lap. greenboi.PNG SPIN.PNG|An interior view as Dalton is flipped flippp.PNG pass5.PNG|Claire Kornhoff passes Taylor after the crash. World Race Series 2017: Race 5 Le Mans In WRS 2017's first Leg 2 race, Taylor drives a KTM X-Bow track toy, driving much more passive than in his previous appearance. He stays in the higher positions for most of the race and fights with Nimsy Corea and Claire Kornhoff now and then. He took 2nd place once again, qualifying him for another appearance. Gallery fdsfsdfsfs.PNG|The Specter fights Taylor on the first lap saveas.PNG turnroud.PNG|Taylor passes Claire for the lead sadfasdfsaffsdf.PNG World Race Series 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) In the Finale for WRS 2017, Taylor drove a high-tech Audi #1 LMP car. He is hardly featured in this race at all and gets a very low placing despite his performances seen in previous appearances in this series and abroad. He claims 7th place, only higher than Jayshaun Carobert. Gallery number1.PNG dsfdsfdsaf.PNG|Jayshaun and Taylor far behind. World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Taylor Kornhoff appeared in World Race Series 2018 driving a #50 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by Zipanol performance motor oil in the Texas MotorSpeedway Leg 1 race. He began the race in 10th place after getting a decent qualifying lap in. Taylor was set back, however, by a Lap 2 crash caused by Graham Norris, resulting in Taylor spinning out into Julio Sanchez who in turn flew into Ebiweni Wadiri. Taylor was later involved in several other incidents and mainly stayed in lower placings for the entirety of the race. In the end, he finished in 23rd place, disqualifying him from leg 2 of the series, which required a Top 12 finish. This is rather disappointing considering his World Race Series 2017 performance. Gallery 34r3tt.JPG|Taylor in 10th place at race start, behind Sage Walker. w3e4ttwt.JPG|Taylor spins on Lap 2 ertwettwt.JPG|Right as he loses control of his car after being hit by Graham Norris. ew4rtwetwt.JPG|After colliding with Julio Sanchez. red2.JPG q34r3qwrtrt.JPG|In a brief gridlock following the crash. werwetet.JPG|Taylor speeding away still on Lap 2. qwerqwrrr.JPG|On the back stretch on Lap 5 ew34twett2.JPG|Taylor being overlapped by the leaders on Lap 7-8. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Taylor Kornhoff makes his 14th WRS appearance within the World Race Series 2019 VIR event while driving a 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8 392. He began the race very high up on the roster, at 2nd place, with a qualifying time of 3:12:25. Taylor quickly took 1st place after the first corner, passing Sarah Abramova. Taylor managed to hold 1st place for the majority of the race, only being passed once on the 2nd lap. Taylor quickly reclaimed 1st place and took the win shortly after. This marks Taylor's first win since 2015. As displayed by his driver information card, Taylor's car has a 470hp V8 engine, his representative country is the USA and his gender is male. Gallery fightfight.JPG|Taylor right after taking first from Abramova at race start speedv3.JPG 5rt.JPG|Leading the pack wrs2019.JPG|rear-view dfrgewfwf.JPG|Taylor is passed by Abramova on Lap 2 retaken.JPG|Far ahead after retaking 1st place helicopter.JPG|A hood-camera view from Taylor's Challenger just before crossing the line for the win. GVVIR infield track.JPG|Taylor begins his victory burnout on the VIR infield track. ni55an2.JPG ertghewyyt.JPG World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Due to his previous leg 1 win, Taylor Kornhoff qualified to appear in the WRS 2019 finale race at Nurburgring. In this race, he drives a #60 2014 Mclaren MP4-12C GT3 sponsored by Apptech and began the event in 9th place with a qualifying time of 7:28:00. While 9th place is not a bad starting position statistically, Taylor did not advance enough within the race to get close to the top spot. In the end, he placed in 7th, better than his starting position but not enough to win the series. As displayed by his driver information card, Taylor's car was armed with a 493hp turbocharged V8. Gallery dfhygetyrwey.JPG|Taylor (center) right after race start 4tytyeryy.JPG|On the road course in front of Meghan Washington. aptech.JPG|On the open-road section of the Nurburgring. fli fly.JPG rtyeruyru.JPG|Behind Kaleab Alebechew. Trivia *In the WRS 2016 Daytona race, Taylor's flag was that of the United States, it was also on the trunk of his racecar. *In WRS 2016, Taylor seems to be the only driver driving a car not borrowed from NASCAR and their drivers and rather has a custom livery just for the series. *During the WRS 2016 Daytona race, Taylor spun out many people, including Vivian. He was also known for not making the turn that brought drivers onto the Daytona road course, crashing many times. *In the WRS 2017 Finale, Taylor's car is the same model as Corea's in the race except with a different number, making them hard to tell apart. *Due to the crash with Dalton Foster in WRS 2017, Taylor was almost disqualified for the same reason as Glenda Agcaoili in WRS 2016 but it was ruled out because the crash was the only incident of aggressive driving in the entire race. *In the WRS 2017 Finale, at first glance, there is little reasoning for his low placement but if you look closely, he wipes out before the start of the second lap, as seen below. *When the camera focuses on Jayshaun Carobert taking his Lap 5 pit stop during the WRS 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway event, John Ravelen states that Taylor is in last place (32nd), when he was never actually in last place during the race. Why Ravelen says this is most likely due to misinformation and bad communication between the race teams and the spectator box. *Taylor's WRS 2018 Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Fitzpatrick". *In WRS 2019, the WRS logo on Taylor's Dodge Challenger SRT8 is the original logo concept for the 2019 series, but it was decided to run the car with the old logo anyways, even though it had been updated. *In WRS 2019's VIR race, the in-race text states that Taylor was the most experienced driver on the track apart from the amateur race car driver, Ignazio Stefano. *At the end of WRS 2019's VIR race, Taylor does his victory burnout to the 1959 tune "Kansas City", by Fats Domino being played from his Challenger's sound system. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Camaro Drivers Category:Freightliner Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:McLaren 650S Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:KTM Drivers Category:KTM X-Bow Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi LMP Car Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Dodge Drivers Category:Dodge Challenger Drivers Category:McLaren MP4-12C Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2019 Category:Wisconsin Special 2 Category:WRS Extreme Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2014 Tryouts Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2014 Championship Category:WRS 2014 Finale Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2017 Le Mans Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2019 VIR Category:WRS 2019 Finale Category:The Aqua Turbo Category:The Streakers